The Blade Maker
by Jadz Jewelz
Summary: The team gets a new mission, Kurama takes it on himself. Kurama X Oc First fic please review and submit any helpful hints and ideas.Rating may change. Maybe A Lemon in there don't know yet
1. Peaceful Unrest

**A New Mission**

Kurama's POV

The day started out like any other would. I woke up and got dressed like any other boy my age would. 'Things have quieted down considerably in the last few years.'

The day passed by without incident until…

"HEY FOX BOY!"

"Yes Yuske." I answered more out of obligation than true reason.

"Koenma came by today. He asked that we _volunteer_ for a mission… but it **is **mandatory"

"How _interesting_," I drawled, "I had previously been under the I impression that volunteer meant you had a choice in the matter"

"Silly Me!" 'It was a very childish comment, but it was rather annoying to think that the boy would assume to boss me around.'

"No worries. It's just some girl this time. We will be in and out without a scratch"

"What was that!" Of course, Botan chose that moment to appear. 'I wonder if perhaps she just hangs around waiting for him to make a snide remark.'

(Skipping the inevitable argument of male verses female, which I heard but did my absolute best to ignore.)

Botan filled us in on the specifics of our assignment.

Apparently a woman was going around stealing swords, from worthless to priceless. Koenma and Botan had no idea why, and they did not want to wait and find out.

"Oh this sucks. Keiko and I have a date tonight." 'I already know where this is going'

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself."


	2. She is the THEIF?

Night Raid / First Sighting

'So, this is Sauonga' after reviewing the items previously stolen I came to the conclusion that the Sauonga would be the next item on the thief would be after. Thus prompting a visit to the Americas.

'Of all possible items why would anybody choose t take this beet up old thing.' The woman was obviously after the Sakura swords. Sakura, was a much unknown sword maker of the early years of Makai. His swords were extremely well made and the craftsmanship was admirable, but there was nothing to suggest that his swords might be valuable in any way.

'With the kind of talent our little cat burgalor posses, she could easily pick off a ew gems to sell on the Black Market, and make a lot more than these would sell for.' This doesn't make any sense!' I cant help but put myself in this girls place, and personally I cant see a single reason for her taking these. I would not have wasted the time

It was at that moment that the theif decided to make an appearance.

Alarms went off, but I ignored them. This was the thiefs target, anything she did elsewhere would be eiher a trap or a distraction.

Then I saw her, and what a sight she made!

She was a fox-demon. Much like myself but with long coffe colored hair which was braided all the way down to her blood red tail. She had milk chocolate skin covered by a long white skirt and top which looked strange on her small figure. On top of that she had **Giant Gold earrings** and a **Ruby Neckless** that could be seen from London.

'What the Hell?!

"My most sincere apologies young lady but you do not look like the infamous theif i have been told of." I said this mostly to patranize her, but none the less i was telling the truth. She looked more like something off of a gypse wagon then a theif.

She said something short and gutteral in another language.

The next moment i found myself slicing my way out of something's stomach. I recovered myself, and quikly began looking for a trail to fallow. Her sent was still very fresh in the room, so she obviously could not have gone to far.

"Over here!" A voice sang from outside. 'I have to be careful she may not look like much, but she is obviously no fool.'

I followed her scent to a park not far from the museum. I rather annoyed with myself for having let her get away in the first place. 'Now, where has that stupid little thing gone.' 'That stupid little thing is right here.' I turned to face her, now shielding my mind. The next words came from her mouth. " If you would like to fight simply say so, and I will happily oblige you. Though a must say I would rather talk." She paused for a moment, and her brow furrowed in thought. " It has been a long time since I have had a truly intelligent coversation with anyone. You seem rather bright, and I would like to get to know you better." She said this slowly, innunciating every syllable, as if she were talking to a _frightened Rabbit. _'Despite her words she doesnt look all to interested. In fact she looks rather bored'

'Just the same, I should keep her talking' I made my way over as slowly, and passively as I could manage.

"If you don't mind i would just like to talk. Your a sweet young lady and I would hate to see you hurt."

She leaned back in the moon light and I had only one semi-coherent though, 'Umm... Wow.' The winged snake, which i had only minutes ago slice open, came up be hind her, and began making her... what looked be a throne.

'Perhaps I should be worrying about myself.'


	3. Dealing With A She Devil

The Conversation

"You know" she said in a clipped voice "there are few things in this world that I hate more than my mothers voice."

"The assumption that because I am female I can be pushed around and… which I get so often and **that** annoys me to no end..., and"

She looked hard at me. "Arrogant little half white Japanese boys."

"My apologies I did not mean to imply that you are weak in any way." 'Do I really look white to her?'

At that precise moment the vine which had been slowly inching toward her attached. The moment it touched her skin it turned to ash. "Now that wasn't very nice." She said in a sing song voice." "You can not blame me for trying." I replied easily "Actually, she can." The voice came from the snake below her as it raised its body several feet off the ground.

It struck. I leapt easily out of the way, and reached for my Rose, but she was gone. 'Shit! This woman is slippery.'

"Look Up!" I did, she was hanging upside down from one of the snake's coils.

"You seem to insist on using violence to all of your problems. That is hardly what one such as I would consider solve kind." She finished her sentence with a flourish and jumped down from the snake.

"I see no other way you are a thief…hey." Before I could even finish my sentence she leapt forward and pinned me by my throat to a tree. With one hand she gathered the both of mine, and raised them above my head. Something slithered down from her arm to my own. "I am not a thief, and even if I were you would not have the right to declare me a 'wolves head.' " "Once again I offer my apologies I did not realize you lived in a museum and therefore owned everything within." Her grip tightened. _'Right I should not patronize them women whose hand is around my throat.'_

"That sword belongs to me!" Her rage was barley contained in her little body. _'She is kinda' cute when angry'_ I dismissed the thought quickly. "How so?" I said, mostly to buy myself time to escape, but I was rather curious. "They say those swords were made by Sakura, but that's not true!" She was getting angrier with each passing second. "I made those swords, dipped them in blood and folded them a thousand times over!"

It was getting harder to breath, and she was yelling so loud I could not hear myself think. _'At least we know she is not without passion'_

"I took the time to instill in them both the values of beauty and death. After all that work I believe I have a right to them, and I will take them by what ever means I deem necessary." She finished her tirade with a huff, dropped me on the ground, and stomped off rather comically.

_'I am loath to admit it but all this new information is wearing on my brain.'_

"Let me see if I have this correct." I paused to gather my thoughts.

"You made the swords, Sakura got the credit, you want them back, and you are going to take them by whatever means, but you're not a thief."

She nodded, "that pretty much hits the nail on the head."

"I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can, but you won't. Doesn't matter though I'll get what I want in the end"

She sat on the ground and thought for a moment. "If you like... you can help me out. After all you're supposed to be good at thief type things." I stared at her unable to find the words to answer her with. She hopped a little way off. Turned back and smiled brightly. "Think about it. I leave Fluffy to help. Just in case you need to find me."

The giant snake which had been watching the interesting exchange slithered over to me. _'Even Yuske would notice this how am I going to get this passed Shiori!?'

* * *

_**A wolves head is someone he has done wrong and can be killed without repercussions. **

**Big Bad Snake very important to plot.**

**PS I AM NOT A STIFF!**


	4. Tracking

'Damn!' I sat up in my bed. It had been a full three days since the encounter, and I had not found a single trace of that women. On top of that, there was the snake which ate a tremendous amount of food, and Shiori. (since I first brought the thing I deemed It home she had been running into it whether figuratively or literally did not matter) It was a danger to mother. Also, I was runing low on sleeping powder. ( soon i would'nt be able to tell her she was dreaming,)

'I have to find that stupid women.'

I got and was starting to get dressed when a certain scaily thing came up behind me. 'It, is suprisingly sneaky considering the imensity of it's size.' His head raised a few feet off the ground. "Are you going to look for my mistressssss again." He asked. "Yes, why?"

"I want to help."

"Oh!" I was instantly suspicious "Why is that?"

"I miss her." It said simply.

I see and you plan to help me find her. 'If he answers yes I can assume this is a trap.'

No, I plan to go with her if and when she decides to make herself known. Until that time, I will become as your shadow." It replied. 'Perfect'

I decided to restart my search at the museum. "I don't suppose you would be willing to give me a lead."

"Actually that exactly what I shall do as that is exactly what I shall do as that is exactly what i have been told to do" He paused

The silence stretched...

I cleared my throat as a sign for him to continue.

No answer...

"If you're going to give me a lead, I suggest you articulate it!"

"Fallow the loving animals," It said

"And what pray tell does that mean."

He shook from side to side, wondering perhaps whether or not he should answer my question. "I believe you have dominion over plants. Is this correct. " It asked "Yes" I answered, not at all sure about were he was going with the question. "It is the same for her, with us her creatures." "She is the tamer of beasts, though untamed herself." 'Great that expalians everything.'

"How best can I go about finding her?" I asked. It made a sound not unlike a sigh, but far thicker in breath. 'Every sound he makes has more breath than it would come from another person. I wonder why that is. "Look for animals were they do not belong."They fallow her where ever she goes and more often than not it is noticeable. Though she doesn't have problem punishing those who get out of line she is not the type of person prone to violence. They tend to take advantage of that." I did as it suggested and by the end of the week had several leads. The first two proved false. Just cases for animal control, but the third one was dead on.

There had been reports of disturbances in the forest just outside of town. The official story was of a dog that had gone rabid,and viciously attacked several small boys. The truth, cosidered as a rumor,was that a giant lion with two inch claws, black wings, and saber teeth had attacked the boys, but for some reason did not kill them. 'I wouldn't normally look into such nonsense, but this fits It's description of the women's animals to the letter. It could be a trap. Hardly seems like a good one though.'

About a week later,my suspicions were confirmed. She had holed up by a small waterfall not far out of the town,where in the young boys had been attached.

'You have found her.' there It was again. Lately the snake had gotten so clingy. It had gone even so far as to follow me into restrooms. This had very nasty results for the both of us…. And lots of laughs for Heih and Yuske.

**Flashback\ one shot to be written IM me if you want it.**

Needless to say,I was very much relieved by the idea of giving the women back her pet.

I caught her energy signature. It was in small portions around the entire area. 'That is interesting I wonder why her power is so spread out.'

I scouted the area a few times, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Not long after I decided to pay her a visit. I caught her sent and followed it to the waterfall, making sure that my energy was well disguised. When I finally caught sight of her,and was about to confront her,I realized something… she was bathing.


	5. The She Devil Once More

Again With The She Devil

'It seems I've picked an interesting time to drop in...' I watched her for… longer than is appropriate. It accord to me. How easy would it be to trap while she was in this state? She was vulnerable, It had not followed, and there were no other creatures around to protect her.

'Why are there no animals around to protect her?' Now that I had stopped to think about it I realized something; I had not seen so much as a squirrel since crossing into the mist. All of the sudden it became very clear to me how her power worked. I thought about it keeping in line with what It had told me along with all the other things that seemed to happen around her. 'The animals fallow her around because she is their protection not the other way around. By that logic it makes since that she would probably be a healer as well. They use her Yoki to make themselves stronger and in return they do her bidding. Moreover they would do everything in their power to heal and protect her, should the need arise. They would do so because in the end she would mean the difference between life and death, weakness and strength, predator and prey. No wonder she is so f'in cocky I looked away; this new information was rather disturbing. 'It would be a simple matter to order her subordinates away, and she was confident enough to do so. Regardless of the fact that it leaves her helpless.'

I turned back once again to watch her. Water trickled down her neck through her valley into the pool. 'Goddess,' I thought and the sound was breathy even to me

'That's what they call me.'

The sudden intrusion made me jump. Reflexively I put up my mental barriers and cut then mind link she had created. 'All right I'm not sure how much that she heard, regardless... I would count this as one of the top ten most embarrassing moments of my life. No escaping it though.'

She was trying to get back inside my mind. I got the distinct felling that if she wanted to she could easily force her way through, But instead she gently prodded my defenses.

I let her in and instantly she made me regret it, 'You seem to think more with your bottom half then your top. Oh well suppose it can not be helped that you have a Y chromosome.' I tried not to think about the potential truth in that statement and instead offered up my head to the guillotine, 'My apologies I did not mean to offend you.' I seem to be apologizing a lot these days. "all the same it is hard to resist vulnerable young women taking a bath.' I added this last part simply to get a rise out of her, but she surprised me... instead of getting angry she _laughed_. If that weren't enough she had this to say. 'Yes, I suppose it is, and I must say that I am rather glad you think so highly of my body. Do remember though I am anything, but vulnerable.' Her voice was still amiable, but I could feel the warning.

'Have you considered my offer to join me? After all even if you do take me in I can easily prove to Koenma and the rest of the Tot's Tribe that the swords are without a doubt made of my hand.'

'Yes, you probably could do as such, but your to much of a thrill seeker you would rather risk your neck doing things the hard way than simply requesting to have your property returned to you. By the same coin i would rather have the fun of hunting you do even at the risk of being annoyed to death by your giant snake than joining what everyone in Spirit World believes is the strangest string of hiests in a millina.'

I was being purfectly honest hunting her down was fun... if not somewhat annoying.**1**

She laughed once more, and stepped out of the water to grab a towel off a near by tree.

I must say, in the interest of full disclosure that thee entire scene made me more than a little bit tight. She donned a pair of genes and a red tank top and left without so much as a parting word.

'Well this will be interesting'

**AN**

**1 tut tut tut soooooooo in denial**


	6. 1st Clue

**Memo To Self:Thnik Of Name**

Usualy I did fairly well when it came to tracking the women down. Lately though i could not find a hair or single visage of her presence. It was begining to frustrate me. 'Damn, all this time I thought I was the one playing the cat.**1**She was the one leading me around.' (sigh)

I had come to this forest seeking a quite place to think,as Ginkai's was to far away,and my own home home was under seige by a giant snake. Which incidentaly my mother seemed to love,once she found out who and what it was. 'i wonder if she would be so enthusiastic if i told her the truth about myself. This moment she doesnt have clue. No... That is not precicly true. She knows that i am hunting a demon, that i have powers ordinary humans do not and that most of my friends are demons... he was not even surprised by that information. Perhaps i should tell her.'

I slowly looked around the forest clearing to which i had come. It was a crystal clear, early morning. The sun just beginning to peak over the horizon. Many people are under the impression that the entire forest looks the same, Row upon row of endless trees. This is not true though, each area is different. This one in particular clearing i always found special. There was a small brook running through the area. Rocks smoothed over by time, and erosion. Three small trees marked the are were an old mother fox lived with her mate. Lots of squirls lived by mostly young ones not yet old enough to stay away from predators. Even the occasional bunny came by.The plants loved the area and grew with little to no help from me.

The morning bounced off every rock and even the grass seemed to glow... 'Why is the grass glowing?'

The grass had been crystalized!

'It seems I have found my first clue. What exactly does this mean though. '

* * *

**1 An Everlasting Game of Cat and Mouse (:**


End file.
